


凜泉 - Destined

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 短篇x22017/6/22
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
可能是今天，也可能是昨天，或者只是某個時候突然出現，泉察覺到右手食指上纏繞著幾根白色的線。  
他猶豫著停下了腳步，因為這個奇異的發現而緊緊盯著自己的手，連自己就站在教室門外也不自知。有兩三秒他以為那是自己的幻覺，舉起手，放下，再舉起，又眨了幾次眼反復確認過，他才不得不確認，那不是幻覺也不是錯覺，而是某種他能看見的真實存在。他試著用手去觸摸，手指穿過的地方線卻消失了，更神奇的是，手指上沒有任何被綁住的感覺。  
和他一起走進校門的千秋和薰現在已經進入教室坐下，回頭看見泉還站在門外看著自己的手發呆，便向他喊道：  
“瀨名，怎麼了怎麼了！一直站在門口發呆做什麼呢？”  
“哎呀？瀨名親因為自己的手太好看所以看入神了？”  
對於同學隨意的玩笑，泉像往常一樣隨口回敬了一句超煩人，努力忽視掉手上突然出現的奇異現象，走回自己的座位。他坐下來，放好書包，手上的白色絲線仍然沒有消失，綁在手上炫耀著自己的存在感。他的視線順著絲線延伸的方向移動，然後看到了他的同學。  
守澤千秋和羽風薰的手上，是線的另一頭。而他們對此毫無反應，仿佛完全看不見一樣。  
這是什麼夢之咲學園整人節目還是電腦特效？  
不對，這是現實世界，不可能出現什麼超常現象，愚人節也是一早就過了，但是無論怎麼想，都無從解釋眼前的這種情況。  
儘管覺得不太可能，他仍然抱著一絲希望向隔壁的兩人問道。  
“守澤，羽風，你們沒有看見嗎，這條白色的線，就是這個……”  
“啊？什麼線？”  
“白色的線？不會是瀨名親你的頭髮吧？”  
“……你們兩個，真是超煩的！”  
故意調笑的薰，被他逗得忍不住大笑出來的千秋，都讓泉莫名地不悅。等混亂和怒氣都冷靜下來，他才察覺到事情的不尋常。周圍是一如往常的熱鬧喧嚷，只有他一個猶如置身事外，完全掌握不了狀況。  
“嗚哇，瀨名親，哪裡不舒服嗎？”  
笑完一陣的薰終於發現了泉的神色異樣，終於收起笑容觀察泉的樣子。  
“怎麼了怎麼了！瀨名，今天原來不舒服嗎？剛才沒有聽你說起啊！”  
“都說沒事了，超煩的……”  
他試圖息事寧人，但是好奇心旺盛的學生會長已經湊到了身邊。  
“什麼，瀨名君是在看手相嗎？我也經常看自己手上的生命線，小時候還因為覺得太短而用指甲把它劃深一點喔。”  
“哈哈！真是個好辦法！”  
“天才啊……”  
“……英智，把手拿給我看看。”  
在薰和千秋爽朗的笑聲和敬人陰沉的臉色之中，這場騷動看起來還要繼續下去。本來坐在身邊愛惜地看著手上人偶的宗臉色逐漸變得不悅。  
“真是吵鬧不停，讓人心煩。”  
和平時一樣，只要和英智一起在課室內就會一臉不悅的宗，選擇了背對這群喧鬧的人，泉聽見他的抱怨，隨口附和了一句。  
“沒錯，超吵的這群傢伙……不過也不討厭。”  
他小聲說完，視線落在宗撫摸mademoiselle的手上，銀白色的絲線同樣出現在他的手上。不僅是宗，旁邊正在談笑的幾個同學手上都有著同樣的線，白色的光芒炫耀著它的存在。  
他無言地思考了一下，覺得如果是夢的話，最好可以馬上醒來。

線。人。線和人同時出現。到了這天的放學時間，他總算習慣了這種超常現象。在走廊上走過的時候，隔壁班金髮紅眼的兔子一遇見他，馬上睜大眼睛喊出他的名字，繞到他的身邊喋喋不休。說話這麼快，又口齒不清了。泉故作冷淡地指出了這一點後，他又不甘心地追在身後，說要商量下次共同演出的事。泉推辭說現在沒有空閒，又和他約定好下一個時間，對方才露出滿意的笑容，像隻真正的兔子一樣跑走了。在他的身後，一根纏在他手指上的淺黃色絲線晃動著，閃耀著光芒消失了。  
看著他的背影消失在走廊盡頭，泉的內心突然領悟到什麼。  
抱著內心的一個猜想，他在走廊上繼續走著。身邊走過的不認識的人，他們手上看不見任何的顏色，偶爾遇到有一點交情的人，泉和他們打招呼，或是停下來交談一兩句，他們的手上大多都能看見同樣的絲線，顏色有深有淺。  
這種奇怪的線除了白色和黃色，說不定還有各種不同顏色，例如說，命運的紅線之類的……實在不太可能吧，起碼在只有男生的偶像科是這樣。他壓下內心這個荒謬的想法，想起剛才宗的mademoiselle手上沒有這種線，覺得這實在是一種幸運。  
在思考著的時候，他的腳步不知不覺停下來，同一組合的末子剛好出現在轉角處，看見他站在走廊上便走過來禮貌地打招呼，不忘提醒他出席下午的訓練，被泉故意戲弄了一下以後，一臉不滿地走了，這次系在他手上的線是鮮艷的淺黃色。  
真是不可思議。  
自從發現了這個只有他能看見的秘密，與別人的相遇便多了一點隱秘的期待。  
這次線的出現更讓他心花怒放，顏色是他最喜歡的藍色，線的另一頭綁著的又是他最喜歡的弟弟遊君。結果和過去發生過無數次一樣，在泉過分熱情的反應下，他口中的那位遊君倉惶逃跑，不同的是這次泉沒有追上去，只是看著在他身後搖曳的藍色絲線，隨著那個背影遠去漸漸消失。  
他還沒有走遠幾步，有人突然用超大聲量叫出他的名字，半秒後leo從走廊轉角處出現向他跑過來，泉猝不及防差點被他撲倒，生氣地訓斥了他幾句，順帶不耐煩地提醒他不要忘記下午的組合練習，對方馬上說要回教室去取新寫好的樂譜，趁機又跑走了。  
真是讓人放不下心的傢伙。雖然在內心這樣抱怨著，他的臉上仍然露出了一點笑容。連在手上的線突然顯現出顏色，從原來的黯淡變成深藍。  
泉看著線的顏色忽然說不出話，呆站在原地一會，繼續向著目的地的練習室走去。  
說起來，今天還沒有遇到某個人。  
這個人剛好就在練習室中，和平常不同的是，一般會在角落睡覺的他今天坐在地上，手上把玩著一個不知道哪裡來的水晶球，神情專注，看見泉的出現，凛月便懶洋洋地向他打了個招呼，低頭繼續看著手上的水晶球。  
這個說不定也算是今天發生的超常現象之一。泉走到凛月的身邊坐下。  
“小熊君，這個是哪裡來的？”  
“是另一個班的學生借給我玩的啦，就是五奇人的那個……據說因為很靈驗，在之前的學園祭裡用來占卜而大受好評喔。”  
凛月說話的時候，臉上帶著神秘的笑容，泉只想給他加一件披在身上的黑色長袍，這樣他看起來就會極像街頭的占卜師。  
“哦，那你占卜到什麼了嗎？”  
“算是吧，雖然和水晶球沒有什麼關係……”  
凛月的視線終於離開了手上的水晶球，對著泉露出一個神秘的笑容。  
“我發現我能看見和別人之間的……唔，應該叫什麼好，大概就是緣吧。”  
簡單的一句話讓泉的心臟突然開始劇烈跳動起來，他努力讓視線離開凛月別有深意的表情，瞄了一眼凛月和自己的手。那裡同樣有一條絲線相連，只是顏色模糊看不清。真是奇怪，和別人之間的線雖然有時也需要一點時間才能看清楚，但是這樣完全看不清顏色的還是第一次出現。  
“什麼，意思……”  
他按下內心的好奇，極力冷靜下來。  
“唔，其實我也不是很清楚，昨天早上和真君一起上學的時候就發現我們手上綁著一條藍色的線，但是真君好像完全看不見，還擔心我是不是沒睡醒，然後我發現別人的手上也連著一樣的線……反正簡單來說，我看見自己和身邊的人手上好像都有一條線吧。”  
和真君之間的線是淺藍色的，和部活友人之間的線則是淺黃色的，和父母之間的線是更深一點的藍色，可能代表的就是人和人之間的一種聯繫吧。凛月的話還在繼續，泉已經開始心不在焉，又眨了幾次眼睛，只能看清手上綁著的線的輪廓。這讓他開始焦躁。  
“小瀨也能看見吧？”  
凛月說了一大堆，突然拋出這樣一個問題。泉對他臉上得意的笑容莫名覺得懊惱，儘管他沒有在這種事情上比勝負的興趣。  
“……今天早上開始，突然就能看見了。”  
“那，小瀨也能看見我和你之間的線吧？”  
“看不清楚。”  
泉沒好氣地回答了一句。他沒有撒謊，因為他專心地看了很久，仍然沒有看清楚線的顏色。  
“原來是這樣，但是我看得很清楚喔。”  
“真是超煩的……”  
“看不清的原因，是因為小瀨內心不願意承認吧？”  
“啊？”  
“我一開始也看不清和自家兄長之間的線，但是後來發現，我們手上連著的線也是一樣的藍色。雖然不想承認，也許這就是親情吧，無論再怎樣很討厭兄者，這種緣是始終割不斷的。”  
不願意承認？  
泉猶豫著，儘管他們是在討論這種超自然的話題，他開始思考要不要應該相信凛月的話。說到底，他對於兩人之間的線的顏色其實……十分在意。  
“對於不坦承的小瀨來說還是有點困難啊……不如換個方式去想，小瀨其實心裡對我是怎樣看的？”  
“經常睡覺的熊。”  
凛月笑了出聲，不知道是否對泉脫口而出的評價頗為喜歡。  
“還有呢？”  
“還能有怎樣，喜歡偷懶睡覺，有時會讓人很火大，不過應該努力的時候還是會認真，腦袋其實也很聰明，作為隊友也算是可靠……是個不討厭的傢伙吧。”  
泉思索著，像被凛月引導著一樣老實地回答他的問題。凛月卻好像還不滿意一樣，瞇起鮮紅色的眼睛盯著他的臉。  
“只是這樣嗎？”  
“還有怎樣，再說為什麼我要這樣乖乖回答你的問題，超煩的！而且……”  
而且這樣，實在有點難為情。  
“我想知道小瀨內心最真實的想法喔。”  
“……”  
“對我來說，小瀨不止外表好看，而且是個堅強又溫柔的人，但是卻讓人忍不住想去保護。所以我也想知道，小瀨對我的感覺。”  
“……小熊君你在說什麼難為情的話！？”  
凛月的眼睛注視著他，仿佛耐心地在等待泉說出正確答案。泉感覺自己整個人好像都被他看穿一樣，臉上開始發熱。  
他對凛月的感覺？  
不只是個不討厭的傢伙，凛月是在他內心被認同作為同伴的人之一，除此以外……  
除此以外？  
他還是對自己來說很重要的人。  
有多重要？  
有一道微弱的光芒吸引了他的注意，在視線觸及之處，一條紅色的絲線在他的手上閃耀著鮮艷的色澤。  
“小瀨也看見了嗎？很不可思議吧，都忍不住想在上面綁個蝴蝶結了。”  
紅線綁住的另一頭，凛月對著他溫柔地微笑著。  
“很漂亮的紅色吧。”

End


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
和一個吸血鬼一起在夜晚看海，其實既不開心也不浪漫，更沒有多少樂趣。  
只是因為離開學校的時候，偶然在操場邊上看見熟睡的凛月，這個情景讓他回憶起一年多前，兩個人第一次遇見的事，泉便像往常一樣走過去，以不溫柔的方式把他吵醒。這樣或許是多此一舉，因為根據他奇怪的生物鐘，一到晚上他似乎就會自己醒來，會這樣叫醒他的原因，泉想了一下，理由是避免太陽下山後的低溫會讓他著涼。  
這個學校的學生應該說是太自由還是太缺乏常識，不過事到如今才去想這個有點太遲，泉忍住了喋喋不休說教的衝動。而睡醒後的吸血鬼難得沒有發脾氣，睡眼惺忪地看著眼前的泉幾秒，突然拋出一句話。  
小瀨，我們去海邊散步吧。

結果就是泉跟在凛月身後走在夢之咲學園外這段冷清得嚇人的海灘上，一邊瑟瑟發抖，恨不得馬上回學校取回自己的背包然後回家。  
沒有星星也沒有月亮，空曠無人的沙灘剩下兩人和兩行腳印，還有遙遠的街燈在身後照出的昏暗的影子。走過海灘沿岸的一段路，時間剛好跨越了晝夜的分界線，落入夜晚的海邊清涼得完全不像是初夏應有的溫度，伴著一陣又一陣的潮水，拂過臉上的風冰涼而帶著海的氣息，泉開始後悔沒有在校服外套下多穿一件背心，正常情況來說穿著夏季校服的他也不應該在這個時候站在海邊吹風。他將開始發冷的手插進口袋，這樣的姿勢由職業模特兒的他做出來，看起來姿勢帥氣而不像是在取暖，可惜這是海邊而不是會場或是鏡頭之中，他的身邊也沒有看眾只有一個吸血鬼。  
吸血鬼一直默不作聲地慢慢走著，偶爾抬頭看著漆黑天空，終於轉過身來，泉看見同樣身穿單薄校服的他頭髮被風吹得凌亂。小瀨覺得冷吧。短暫的對視後，他用一句話簡單而直接地拆穿了泉的偽裝，隨便在沙灘上找了一個地方坐了下來。泉被凛月的這個舉動驚得睜大了眼睛，看了下他的褲子和地上的沙，猶豫了幾秒，最後皺眉在凛月的身邊坐下。  
“我說，小熊君是來做什麼的？”  
“嗯？也沒有特別的事，正好睡醒了，就來陪小瀨散步啊。”  
“這個時候出來散步？而且說反了吧？”  
“那就小瀨來陪我散步吧，反正沒差。”  
“差很遠好嗎……而且小熊君不覺得冷嗎？”  
“不會啊，因為我是吸血鬼。”  
“喔。”  
“我說真的。”  
經驗告訴他討論吸血鬼這個話題是白費功夫，泉便乾脆懶得去理會。但是這次凛月一反常態，執著地繼續說著：  
“小瀨一定不相信吧。”  
“那是當然的好嗎？”  
“我就知道，那我證明給小瀨看吧。”  
“喔。”  
泉本來想問他打算如何證明，只是今天的他滿身疲倦，就連反問他的話都沒有氣力去說，只發出一個簡單的單音節詞當作回應。身邊的凛月不屈不撓地繼續著這個話題。  
“例如說從學校的樓頂跳下去，過幾秒就能原地復活。”  
“小熊君你在說什麼可怕的事不要這樣。”  
“那，小瀨身上有沒有小刀之類的，鋒利一點的東西？就算刺傷一下也會馬上恢復的喔。”  
“超煩的，我看起來像是隨身帶著刀的人嗎？”  
“也對，那就……這樣。”  
（可能是）自稱的吸血鬼維持著思考的模樣一會，突然張口用尖銳的犬齒把右手的大拇指咬了一下，動作力度看起來大得誇張，一直看著他的泉被這個動作嚇得差點叫出來，連帶自己的手指都覺得隱隱作痛，凛月卻像毫無感覺一樣，等他慢慢伸出手指一看，上面已經出現一滴暗紅的血珠。  
“笨蛋，你是笨蛋嗎！？要快點止血……”  
毫無疑問眼前的這個人，不對，吸血鬼，不是笨蛋就是瘋子，又或者兩者都是。他決定先不去計較這些，轉身開始在包裡找紙巾。  
“不用的，你看。”  
凛月說完，輕輕舔去拇指上的血滴，不可思議的是，被他舔過的拇指指腹完好無損，沒有一點傷痕。泉還在包裡翻找的手定住了，難以置信地張開嘴巴，原本準備爆發的說教一句也說不出來，視線在凛月的手指和臉之間來回了好幾次，不知道過了幾秒鐘終於發出了聲音。  
“哈？”  
“小瀨的反應，超好笑的。”  
凛月看起來對泉的反應十分滿意，看著泉目瞪口呆的滑稽模樣，甚至笑得露出了兩顆尖銳的犬齒，表情輕鬆得好像沒剛才有發生過任何事。  
完全搞不懂，這隻貪睡的熊又在莫名其妙做什麼。泉小聲地嘆了一口氣，打住了愈發混亂的思考。今天自己一定是太累了，以致會真的相信這樣超自然的事，剛才那個一定是某種魔術一樣的把戲，只是他因為過於驚訝沒有及時識穿。  
泉在內心暗自後悔有一瞬間還認真思考了的自己，因為凛月的表情過於篤定，更覺得不甘心，努力想說出一句什麼反擊。  
“我說，假如你真的是吸血鬼的話，”  
憑著衝動說出來的話只說到一半他就已經後悔，停頓了一下，然後決定繼續說完。  
“……那就來咬我，將我變成吸血鬼試試看啊。”  
剛才還在一直聒噪的吸血鬼突然安靜了，轉過來凝視著他不發一言。身後遠處的燈光投來昏暗而朦朧的光，照不清凛月此時的表情，他紅色的眼睛在夜色中反而更加明亮，顏色鮮紅得讓人感覺到不祥的瞳孔不帶一點溫度，泉卻在他眼中看出了一點傷感……和憐憫。  
“我不會咬小瀨的喔。”  
他口氣平淡，帶著一向的倦意，視線卻像居高臨下地看著泉一樣。這個眼神真是讓人不爽，泉在內心暗暗想著。  
“人類如果情緒不安定的話，血的味道就會變得很難喝。”  
小瀨，今天在那邊的空教室裡哭了吧。  
凛月小聲說完，然後就轉過頭去看著眼前的海面。  
讓人始料不及的話語像利箭一樣擊中心臟。泉甚至忘記了反駁，眼前的這個人早已看穿了他的所有偽裝，所以他只能不甘心地繼續沉默著。沒有必要去肯定或者否認，因為泉知道對方對這些一清二楚，包括自己今天出現在那個地方的理由，還有留到現在才離開學校的理由。這個人總是像個旁觀者一樣，打著瞌睡默默地觀察周圍的一切，卻什麼也不做。這正是他不甘心的原因。  
凛月也同樣沒有說話，安靜得如同睡著了一樣，有一段時間他們保持著這種默契的無言，同樣看著眼前的海。一陣又一陣的潮聲填滿了這段沉默，深藍得接近黝黑的海面像吞噬光線的黑洞一樣，和夜空的分界線渾濁模糊。  
“所以說，打起精神來吧，小瀨。”  
身邊的凛月慢吞吞地說著，好像思考了很久才說出這句話一樣。他的聲音小得幾乎被又一陣潮水的聲音淹沒，但卻真切地傳到了泉的耳中。  
“我雖然不會把小瀨變成吸血鬼，但是可以答應，等到小瀨恢復精神的時候，再吸小瀨的血喔。反正吸血鬼的壽命有很長很長，無論多久也可以一直等下去。”  
我是絕對不會違背約定的喔。  
因為吸血鬼的壽命很長所以可以一直等下去，儘管聽起來合情合理，假如真的有不老不死的吸血鬼，又怎會一直停留在同一個人類的身邊？這樣不切實際的許諾，他在內心卻忍不住想去相信。  
有一隻手輕輕覆上他的頭髮。泉用了兩秒從驚愕之中反應過來，是凛月伸手在撫摸他的頭。這大概算是一種笨拙的安慰吧，因為這個意料之外的動作，他的身體顫抖了一下，但沒有拒絕凛月像安撫孩童一樣的動作。他的手指偶爾碰到泉的額頭，冰涼得讓泉皺了一下眉，好不容易忍耐住想伸手覆上那隻手的衝動。  
“回去吧。”  
“現在就回去了嗎？”  
“那是當然的，這麼晚還要拉著我在海邊吹風，小熊君你也給我乖乖回家好嗎，不要每天晚上都留在學校，真是超煩的……”  
泉站起來準備向回去的方向走，順帶拉扯一下凛月的外套以示催促。在這種情況下因為有點害羞所以選擇了用說教來掩飾，這是他無論如何也不會承認的……說不定凛月連這一點也看穿了，所以他緊跟在身邊，保持著剛才的笑容。  
“……而且小熊君的手，很冷啊。”  
泉小聲地抱怨，感覺頭上還殘留著凛月的手的觸感。人也好，吸血鬼也好，這樣冰冷的體溫不知為何始終讓他很在意。  
然後他看見，夜色之中那雙讓人聯想起曼珠沙華的深紅色眼睛，不再是毫無溫度，而是微微瞇起，對他展現出一絲溫暖的笑意，。  
“我就知道，小瀨果然是個很溫柔的人。”  
“你是指什麼？”  
“沒事。”  
凛月故意不說清楚，臉上仍然是慵懶的笑意，泉也沒有追問下去，因為意識到過多的言語已經沒有必要。他深吸了一口氣，低溫的空氣充滿鼻腔，讓他的頭腦清醒了不少，原本被重荷壓得疲憊不堪的內心也輕鬆了許多。  
這個夜晚原來不只有冰冷。

“老實說，小熊君剛才那個是掩眼法吧？”  
“啊……還以為小瀨絕對不會發現的。”  
“究竟是咬到哪裡了？”  
“舌頭。”  
“……笨蛋！”

End


End file.
